fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Marlin
Finding Marlin is an upcoming 2026 American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and written by Andrew Stanton, the screenplay was co-written by Victoria Strouse and Stanton. The film is a sequel to the 2016 Disney/Pixar film, Finding Dory, and the 3rd installment of the Finding Nemo franchise. Finding Marlin will focus on the overprotective clownfish Marlin, who journeys to New Zealand to find his long-lost wife, Coral. But when he and a new piranha friend get captured, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang try to rescue them. Meanwhile, at an aquarium, Marlin and the new piranha friend get help from a human named Oliver to find Coral. The film is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2026. Synopsis Marlin, Nemo, and Dory go on a new adventure and head for New Zealand to find Marlin's long-lost wife, Coral. But when he and a new piranha friend get captured, Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang try to rescue them. Meanwhile, at an aquarium, Marlin and the new piranha friend get help from a human named Oliver to find Coral. Plot The film begins with Marlin having a nightmare about losing Coral and their eggs to the barracuda. He wakes up, screaming in fear, and he wakes up Nemo and Dory in the process. Nemo and Dory ask him what's wrong, and Marlin says nothing, telling them to go back to sleep. Marlin then sits on a rock, thinking about his wife Coral. The following morning, Marlin sees that people have a wife, which reminds him of his wife Coral. Nemo then asks his father to come with him on a field trip, then Marlin responds, then they go to a field trip with Mr. Ray to learn about coral reefs. At the field trip, Nemo's classmates ask Marlin about ever having a wife, but Marlin, shocked, tells everybody that he lost Coral years ago. Marlin then also tells Nemo that the coral reefs remind him about Coral, then he finds clues that Coral used to leave him when she was alive on the sea bed - small broken pieces of coral - and tells Nemo and Dory about these clues. When they go back home, Marlin keeps finding clues, and later that night, he goes out to follow them, while Nemo and Dory catch up and they all head to New Zealand. Marlin Nemo Dory hank Bailey destiny Charlie Jenny takes the drop off and swim at the bottom of the sea. Meanwhile... Marlin and his gang arrives at fang's lair in a dark sea cave and meets fang in the cave and swims away from fang and swims out to open sea looking for coral. The gang arrive at the current with crush squirt and shelly to New Zealand. During their quest, Nemo falls asleep, and then the trio run into Bruce, Anchor, and Chum, who are now fully vegetarian. Marlin explains to the sharks about his quest to find Coral, so the sharks give Marlin, Nemo, and Dory a lift to New Zealand. The gang Meets new friends in the open sea coral reefs seashores kelp forests deep sea Coastlines seagrass meadows tide pools mangrove swamps freshwater streams shipwrecks local aquariums research ships and more in the pacific ocean Indian ocean atlantic ocean and others all around the world for a very long time on epic oceanic worldwide adventure and Marlin is still looking for Coral out to sea and meeting some other fishes where is Coral and Marlin dosn't help them and getting lost at sea. A few hours later, the sharks and other sea creatures drop off Marlin, Nemo, and Dory at a cave, where the trio sleeps for the night. The next morning, the trio continues their quest, but they run into Gill and the Tank Gang, who escaped from the Marine Life Institute. The gang arrive at a sunken ship full of destroyed wrecks and Marlin yells coral and other smaller creatures keep shushing and Marlin remembers that this place just like the one in Finding Dory and Marlin wakes up a Gulper Eel and chases them up to the shipwreck and the eel gets trapped inside a large crate and falls down into the ground and getting crushed and nearly killing the eel and they swim in another bigger places all over the world. The gang arrive at the Tasman Sea to the East Coast of New Zealand to they hear a honking ship sound. is glad to see the Tank Gang again. Gill then sees a science research ship from NIWA, then he tells his plan to Marlin, Dory, Nemo, and the Tank Gang about a plan to get on the vessel, then they are fished up by the scientists, and are put in a tank. But then, a saltwater crocodile on the ship tries to attack the good guys, but they jump from tank to tank until the crocodile is recaptured by the scientists. Later, when they arrive at the port of Napier, New Zealand, the good guys tip their tanks over the side of the ship, then they land into the ocean, where Marlin runs into a genetically modified piranha named Spike, who escaped from a lab in Brazil. Spike joins him on his journey to find Coral. But then, Marlin and Spike both get caught in a fishing boat, but are rescued by the workers of an aquarium, then Marlin and Spike get put in a cooler in a truck, and it heads for the National Aquarium of New Zealand, in the city of Napier. Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang make a plan to find Marlin and the piranha, then Gill explains that rivers also lead to the ocean, so the heroes start a new adventure to find Marlin and the piranha. They travel too far and end up on the east coast of the South Island. Eventually, they find the Waimakariri River, where a bunch of blue penguins guide them to their leader, Lincoln, a blue tang, whom Dory falls in love with. Nemo asks Lincoln to help him find Marlin, so he and his penguin flock decide to help Nemo and his friends find Marlin. Meanwhile, Marlin and Spike are put in a tank in a room of the aquarium, where a group of Special Needs children are visiting. And a another red octopus named fred who is hank's brother and they think a idea to find coral. The two fish meet a teenager named Oliver who can communicate with sea animals. The fish are shocked that he can talk to animals, but Oliver explains the reason why he can communicate with them - he received a brain injury in a car crash, and can now understand and talk to animals, although he also has seizures, fits, and headaches. Oliver agrees to help Marlin on his quest to find Coral, but the human teenager explains to Marlin about the tag. He puts Marlin and Spike in a fish bowl, and holds the bowl during the quest and looking around the room. The gang swims all around the Tasman Sea to the East Coast of New Zealand to find Marlin and the piranha friend and meet a group of steller's sea lions and they meet buddy a blue footed booby and they use a bucket full of water and flies above the air. Later, Marlin, Spike, and Oliver hear that a dolphin named Flipper is in trouble, so he puts the two into the tank. Marlin and Spike then meet Flipper, who tells them that he is being attacked by a bully named Arnold who is an orca. Marlin and Spike then stand up to the orca, who then gets taken out of the tank by the human workers. Marlin explains to Flipper about his quest to find Coral, then Oliver puts the two fish into the bucket, and the trio continue their quest to find Coral. Meanwhile, Fang the barracuda and another piranha named Paul find out that his spy Spike is missing, so they swim from the Tasman Sea to the East Coast of New Zealand. Back with Nemo, after travelling from the South Island back to near Napier, Lincoln introduces Nemo, Dory, and the Tank Gang to his companion, a kiwi named George. Nemo explains to George about his journey to find Marlin at the aquarium, so he puts Nemo, Dory, the Tank Gang, and Lincoln in a fish tank. The gang meet some another new friends at the aquarium tanks and they want to escape into the sea. Gill then notices the pipes, and he tells Nemo, Dory, and the rest of the gang to get in the pipes to get to the aquarium, so they travel through the storm-water pipes and fight against the current to get to the aquarium. Marlin, Spike, and Oliver go through a lot of exhibits meeting new friends, and they eventually make to their destination, the Coral Reef exhibit, where Oliver gives Marlin something to remember him, and they part ways, and Oliver drops Marlin and Spike into a tank. Marlin, however, finds Coral, who is glad to see Marlin again. They have a tearful reunion. He tells Coral about his tales from the 2003 original film, and Coral reveals how she survived the barracuda incident: she swam out of the barracuda's mouth before it closed, but she was injured in the process, so she has a scar on one side and doesn't swim well because her tail was injured as well. Spike sneaks away and sends Fang a message through phytoplankton. While in the pipes, the heroes are still trying to get through them, and Dory keeps forgetting Lincoln's name, which makes him find it a little endearing. Everyone sees that they are almost outside of the pipes, but Gill and the Tank Gang get stuck in a drain, and the pelicans with George's help lift the drain grate and scoop the fish out of the storm-water drain and carry them in their beaks to the NZ Aquarium. Back at the Coral Reef exhibit, Marlin tells Coral about the tales from Finding Dory. Coral is impressed about the tales Marlin tells, and comments on how sweet those stories are. Marlin comments that Nemo and Dory would try to find him. Then, he tells Coral about his mollusk joke from the original film, which impresses her. But then, Nigel and the pelicans arrive with Nemo and his friends, and they rescue Marlin, Spike, and Coral from the aquarium. Then, a mean gang plan to stop Nigel and the pelicans. The heroes try to escape from the gang, but a member of the gang throws a rock at Nigel's left wing, injuring him. Oliver then rescues Marlin, Nemo, Dory, and the gang and puts them in a fish tank which is in a shopping cart, and runs away from the gang. He takes one of the gangs' cars and drives away, resulting in a car chase with the other gang members. The police join the chase and successfully stop and arrest half of the gang. Oliver has a seizure in the car, but presses the brake, so he crashes harmlessly into a wall near the river at low speed. As the police arrest the rest of the gang, Oliver releases the heroes to the ocean, and says farewell to Marlin and his friends. He is then taken to hospital by the police who know about his brain injury and seizure. Meanwhile, Nigel and the pelicans are rescued by humans. When the heroes go back to the ocean, they travel from Hawkes Bay up to the Bay of Plenty, where Spike, feeling remorse for betraying Marlin's trust, confesses his plans and his role as a spy to Marlin, which angers the clownfish. Marlin and Spike end up in an argument, but Dory stops them from arguing. Spike has a change of heart, and agrees to help Marlin escape from the barracuda. Soon, Spike goes to Fang, who scolds at him for going missing. Fang then sees Dory and Coral, and starts chasing them while Spike goes with Marlin and co. Leading the barracuda away from Marlin, whom he intended to ambush, Dory swims away with Coral; Meanwhile, Marlin and friends make a plan to stop Fang. Dory and Coral, however, catch up with Marlin and his friends, but Fang and his baddies show up and corner everyone, and he asks Spike to help him bring the heroes down. Spike refuses and sides with Marlin, making Fang furious, and the heroes fight Fang and his baddies. During their fight, Fang knocks a sea column on Spike's head, hurting him. The barracuda then corners Marlin, intending to attack him, but Marlin and Nemo decide to swim away from him. Then, they spot an underwater volcanic crater, part of the White Island volcano, then Nemo remembers the 'Ring of Fire' from the first film and swims in the bubbles safely with Marlin while trying to escape. Fang runs into the bubbles and gets burned. Angry and in pain, he blindly crosses the crater just as the eruption starts. Nemo and Marlin yell at him to look out and get out of the crater, but he continues chasing them and nearly devours them before he gets caught by the full blast of the eruption. Nemo and Marlin then have to escape the underwater lava flows, steam and landslides. Marlin and Nemo make it out of the volcano alive, and then they check on Spike. Everyone is safe; Spike, however, is severely dying due to getting badly hurt by Fang, and apologizes to Marlin before he dies. Nemo then cries because Spike died, and everyone mourns Spike's death. Marlin and everyone then head back home to the Great Barrier Reef. Marlin and the others go back to the reef by riding the current, and they tell Crush and the sea turtles about their adventures. Marlin is still sad about Spike's death, but Crush cheers him up, and then everyone exits the current and they return to the reef. Back at the reef, Marlin, Nemo, Coral, and Dory make a little memorial in the sand for Spike. The next day, Nemo comes back to school and Mr. Ray tells him off for not being at school and that he was supposed to have a report on predators. However, Nemo is able to come up with a report on barracudas and piranhas on the spot, so Mr. Ray gives him an A+. All the other kids then think he is very cool. That night, Marlin and Coral are in the anemone, and they talk about being together and Marlin talks about how much he missed Coral, but that somehow he knew that she wasn't dead because he didn't turn into a female. They share a loving hug because they're happy to be together again. The next day everybody celebrates with Dory and Nemo and all their friends, including characters from the previous 2 films. Then, Dory and Lincoln sing the Just Keep Swimming song. Nemo says he's glad that everybody has a family now, and then the film ends happily. In a post-credits scene, it shows Blenny from Finding Nemo on a plane which flies to Cleveland, Ohio, then he camouflages just as the plane starts flying to Cleveland, Ohio. Cast *Albert Brooks as Marlin, an overprotective clownfish, Nemo's father, and Coral's husband. *Jessica DiCiocco as Nemo, a young optimistic clownfish, Marlin and Coral's son, and Dory's friend. He was voiced by Hayden Rolence in the previous film. He was also voiced by Alexander Gould in the first movie. *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory, a female Pacific regal blue tang who suffers from "short-term memory loss". *Elizabeth Perkins as Coral, a female clownfish, Marlin's wife and Nemo's mother. *Bruno Mars as Lincoln, a blue tang. *Hayden Rolence as Oliver, a human teenager who can communicate with animals. He helps Marlin on his adventure to find Coral. *Michael Keaton as Spike, a genetically modified piranha who is Fang's spy. He is a friend of Marlin. *Williem Dafoe as Gill, the leader of the Tank Gang. *Brad Garrett as Bloat, a pufferfish. *Allison Janney as Peach, a pink starfish. *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle, a royal gramma. *Stephen Root as Bubbles, a yellow tang. *Vicki Lewis as Deb/Flo, a four-striped damselfish. *Jerome Ranft as Jacques, a cleaner shrimp. He was voiced by Joe Ranft, Jerome's late brother, in the first film. *Idris Elba as Bruce, a vegetarian great white shark. He was voiced by Barry Humphries in the first film. *Eric Bana as Anchor, a hammerhead shark friends with Bruce. *Bruce Spence as Chum, mako shark friends with Bruce and Anchor. *Goran Višnjić as Fang, the evil barracuda who wants to eat Marlin and his friends. He is the main antagonist of the movie, unlike his first appearance in Finding Nemo. *Denis Leary as Paul, a genetically modified piranha who is much more of a baddy than Spike is, and also works for Fang. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. *John Ratzenberger as Carlos, one of the three baddies that Fang makes a deal with. He is an electric eel. *Johnny Depp as Harold, one of the three baddies that Fang makes a deal with. He is a lionfish. *Alan Tudyk as Earl, one of the three baddies that Fang makes a deal with. He is a sea snake. *James S. Baker as Flipper, a common bottlenose dolphin. *Alec Baldwin as Arnold, a mean orca who bullies Flipper. He is a minor antagonist. *Frank Welker as George, a kiwi. *Andrew Stanton as Crush, a 150-year old green sea turtle. *Anton Starkman as Squirt, a green sea turtle and Crush's son. He was voiced by Bennett Dammann in the previous film. He was also voiced by Nicolas Bird, the son of Brad Bird, in the first film. *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel, a pelican. *Andrew Stanton, Brad Bird, Bob Peterson, and Lee Unkrich as the pelicans who are Nigel's friends. They help Nemo and friends find Marlin, Coral, and Spike at the NZ Aquarium. *Kaitlin Olson as Destiny, a near-sighted whale shark and Dory's childhood friend. *Ty Burrell as Bailey, a beluga whale who is bad at echolocation. *Diane Keaton as Jenny, Dory's mother. *Eugene Levy as Charlie, Dory's father. *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray, Nemo's schoolteacher. *Ed O'Neill as Hank, a cranky East Pacific red octopus who previously lost a tentacle. He only appears in a post credits scene. Production In June 2016, director Andrew Stanton talked about the possibility of a sequel, saying that he would never exclude it because of the introduction of new characters, citing the Toy Story films as guides for how to expand a world through sequels. But in 2022, Andrew Stanton announced that a third film will be released in 2026. Soundtrack Track Listing (All tracks composed by Thomas Newman unless specified otherwise) Lego finding Marlin ( #) Contains an interpolation of "Friends Not Food" by Thomas Newman ( *) Contains an interpolation of "Barracuda" by Thomas Newman ( ?) Contains an interpolation of "The Divers" by Thomas Newman ( !) Contains an interpolation of "'Why Trust A Shark'" by Thomas Newman ( $) Contains an interpolation of "Haiku" ( &) Contains an interpolation of "Foolproof" Category:Fan Fictions Category:Pixar Films Category:2026